An Apprentice Adventure
by Bianca di' Angelo1
Summary: The last thing she saw was two cats in front of her, one black and one brown.


**AN: I wrote this in 4th grade and only now decided to post this. really painful to read as it is horribly written but I guess something is better than nothing. I promise my other stories are better written. Enjoy... or not. Please Review!**

* * *

An Apprentice Adventure

Moonstar stretched, her black pelt gleaming as it caught the light. The sun was out and the air was warm, a rare break as leaf-bare was fast approaching. They would need more prey to stay strong through the deadly cold.

She shook the thought off and turned to clean her pelt until the clumps of fur were smoothed and she felt composed. She stepped out of her den, taking in her camp. She could see through the crack in the rock where Jadeheart was sorting herbs. The fragrant, floral smell made it's way around the camp, calming everyone down.

Finchfeather was arranging patrols near the center of the clearing. Moonstar felt a burst of happiness at the sight of his glossy brown striped fur. He had become her mate a little over one moon ago.

Her attention turned to Wildfire, pacing in the clearing. She was probably waiting for her apprentice, Fernpaw to awaken. Fernpaw... She padded over to Finchfeather, lapped his cheek, and whispered her idea to him while trying not to make it obvious how she marveled at how his muscles rippled under his pelt.

His eyes lit up, "Great idea!" he mewed. Moonstar purred leaning against him for a moment. His scent washed over her. Sage and mosses from being out in the forest. Only once she pushed away did she realize he was warm too and she nearly turned back to him but she didn't.

Moonstar approached Wildfire slowly. "Bring Fernpaw on the patrol. Her warrior ceremony will be today at sun-high if she passes all tests."

* * *

Wildfire's eyes lit up and she nodded, hurried to the apprentice den, "Fernpaw!" she called. When the apprentice didn't say anything she nudged her gently, "Fernpaw wake up."

Fernpaw blinked her eyes open. The world swum before them and she dropped her head back down. She had been eating a big, fat, juicy mouse until she felt something poke her side. She tried to ignore it but it grew more insistent and she tried to bat it away weakly.

"Fernpaw!" A voice cut through the haze like a monster through fog. "Wake up!" She shot up, almost hitting her mentor, Wildfire.

"What's happening?" she asked, curious. Something shone in Wildfire's eyes. Something that looked supsiciiosly like pride. And something else. Worry?

"Warrior tests." She explained. So that's why she seemed so tense!

Fernpaw leaped to her paws. "Really!" She sprinted out of the den shaking out her white, brown, and black pelt as she went. Moonstar and Finchfeather were standing in the middle of the clearing, leaning into each other along with Shadowfrost looking amused at her eagerness.

"Am I dreaming?" she demanded to know once she was in front of them.

Her leader laughed lightly, her mew like a bell she had once found in the forest. Fernpaw tried not to feel insulted, it was a good question!

Shadowfrost cocked her head. "Only a dream?" she mewed mockingly. "Long ago, several great cats dreamed of taking over. Our clans were born of that dream. Many died because of it. Now, because of new dreamers, we get prophecies foretelling of further bloodshed and victories. There is nothing more real than a dream." She nodded at the forest behind shadows between the trees seemed to grow darker at her words.

"Enough," Moonstar ordered, cutting a glance at Shadowfrost who stepped back, bowing her head. "To answer your question, no, you are not dreaming,"

All of Fernpaw's excitement drained out of her as she remembered the tests she had to pass first. Her stomach tied itself into knots.

"What must I do?" "Well," Moonstar replied, "First we need to check the Riverclan boundary. Lead us to it." Fernpaw looked to Wildfire to help but she only looked worried and shook her head. Fernpaw was on her own now. She ducked and walked out through the bramble tunnel that was the camp's entrance.

A glint of approval shone in her leader's eyes as she replied, "First we need to check the Riverclan boundary. Lead us to it."

Fernpaw looked to Wildfire to help but she only stepped back and shook her head. Fernpaw was on her own now. She ducked and walked out through the bramble tunnel that was the camp's entrance.

* * *

"Stop." Moonstar ordered as they reached a twoleg path. "What do you smell?" Fernpaw could feel her watching as she took in a deep breath. She was immediately assaulted by the smell of dogs and twolegs.

"Dog, maybe three days old. Also," she wrinkled her nose, "Twoleg stench." The knot in her stomach loosened somewhat as Moonstar nodded approvingly.

Finchfeather came forward and she tensed again, "Good job." he said and she tried to relax until he added, "That was the easy part."

* * *

Shadowfrost watched as Fernpaw struggled to remain calm. "Finchfeather!" she scolded him, "Don't scare her!"

Fernpaw glanced at her gratefully and she remembered her own warrior tests and shivered inwardly. They continued walking until they reached the Riverclan border. arriving at the same time as a Riverclan patrol. "What are you doing?" A brown tabby demanded.

They stepped aside to reveal Fernpaw who, in a clear and strong voice, replied, "Warrior tests." Shadowfrost looked at her admiringly, not many apprentices would be able to speak to a warrior from another clan like that. To her

Shadowfrost looked at her admiringly, not many apprentices would be able to speak to a warrior from another clan like that. To her surprise, the warrior purred in a friendly way, "Well, we have to watch out for you. You sound like you are going to do great!" Wildfire nodded at him and he raced away.

To her surprise, the warrior purred in a friendly way, "Well, we have to watch out for you. You sound like you are going to do great!" Wildfire nodded at him and he raced away, followed by the rest of his group.

* * *

Fernpaw waited for Moonstar to mark the border but Moonstar flicked her tail and Fernpaw stepped forward nervously and sprayed a nearby tree. She could feel Finchfeather's gaze on her as she stepped back.

"Continue on," Moonstar told her.

Fernpaw blinked then dashed off, marking every other tree and rock on the line between the two clans. Moonstar, Finchfeather, and Wildfire stood together and waited for Shadowfrost to tear off after Fernpaw before starting to discuss her performance.

* * *

Shadowfrost ran with Fernpaw observing her every move so she could report back to Moonstar. Once they finished marking the border, they headed back for the group, arriving just as the conversation was ending.

Fernpaw had to pass one more test before she could become a warrior.

Sure enough, Moonstar walked over. "Show me your hunting skills. You have until the sun gets one mouse tail higher then you must be at camp with at least two pieces of prey with you."

Fernpaw looked at the sky and nodded, one mouse tail would be almost sun-high. "Got it," she replied before turning around and sprinting off again.

* * *

Fernpaw knew exactly where she was going, the Big Oak. It was leaf-fall and so there would be plenty of acorns which meant squirrels. She stopped and listened, there was a crack as something stepped on a twig off to her right. She dropped into a hunter's crouch as she slowly turned and saw her prey. It was a young but big, fat, juicy squirrel. Slowly she crept toward it, remembering all her lessons.

Stay low.

Don't move your tail.

Avoid grass patches.

Place your paws lightly.

She stopped and waggled her haunches, preparing to jump.

It was a clean kill. One bite to the back of the head was all it took. She looked around again but couldn't see any more squirrels. She was about to pick up her prey and head back to camp before something flashed at the edge of her vision.

It was a rabbit. Fernpaw ran after it. It feed half of the clan!

When it spun to face her, she was caught off guard and started to panic. She had heard from her mentor Wildfire that when they did this, it usually meant they were going to attack.

The rabbit lashed out, its hind legs connecting with her face and Fernpaw felt like someone had poured liquid fire into her eyes.

The last thing she saw was two cats in front of her, one black and one brown.

* * *

Finchfeather jumped out of the tree where he had been hiding to watch Fernpaw and he saw Moonstar do the same. Moonstar ran to Fernpaw while he took care of the rabbit. He leapt over and clamped his teeth on the creature's neck and it went limp after only a moment.

Moonstar was trying to get Fernpaw on her back but she was thrashing around and wailing in pain. Finchfeather nosed her onto Moonstar's back and the latter shot him a grateful look. He picked up the rabbit in his jaws and spoke around the fur. "No use in wasting perfectly good food."

As they walked walked past Fernpaw's squirrel Finchfeather hesitated a for a heartbeat and then slung it onto his back. They walked to camp slowly.

Finchfeather's teeth ached from dragging the rabbit but he held it tight. When they reached camp, Finchfeather crawled through the entrance tunnel and called for Jadeheart, the medicine cat.

Jadeheart came sprinting out and gasped when she saw Fernpaw.

"Bring her over here, poor thing," she said and pointed at a clump of grass with her tail. She ran to her store and grabbed a few herbs and poppy seeds to make her sleep. She raced back outside and saw that Moonstar had cleared the wound.

"Ok everyone, clear out," Jadeheart ordered. And then to Fernpaw, she said, "Here, eat these," and she slipped her the poppy seeds. Fernpaw went limp and Jadeheart looked closely at the scratches. They weren't deep but Fernpaw would be almost blind for the rest of her life.

Jadeheart chewed up marigold leaf and placed the pulp on Fernpaw's eyelids, securing it in place with a cobweb. After she fed Fernpaw some herbs Jadeheart decided it was time to step back because there was nothing more she could do. She stepped into the clearing and found Moonstar and Wildfire pacing in the clearing.

"Fernpaw will live," she announced. "She can be a warrior but no fighting or hunting large prey or running. Fernpaw won't be able to do much."

Moonstar and Wildfire nodded as they accepted the news.

* * *

 **One moon later…**

Fernpaw sat up, bored. She was now used to her new eyesight. When she had first woken up she panicked because she could hardly see at all. However now she had sharper hearing and could smell thing better. Moonstar came into the dent and Fernpaw said, "Hi Moonstar."

Moonstar looked at Fernpaw as she walked into the medicine cat's den. "Hi Fernpaw," she replied and then added, "Hurry up and get clean."

Fernpaw looked puzzled but did as she was told. Once she was clean they walked outside where the rest of the clan was gathered.

Fernwood could smell the rest of the clan. She wondered, "Why were they all here?"

Then Moonstar walked to the center of the camp where Wildfire was standing proudly. Camp. Me. Apprentice. Wildfire. Moonstar. She felt a surge of excitement as she connected the dots. She was going to go through her warrior ceremony!

Then Moonstar started talking but Fernpaw could hardly hear her over the roar of blood in her ears. What was she saying? Oh!

"I am ready," Fernpaw replied then she heard the crowd chant her new name. "Fernheart!" "Fernheart!" "Fernheart!"

Fernheart was the happiest she had ever been. "Fernheart!" "Fernheart!"


End file.
